


You Called Me

by ereannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereannie/pseuds/ereannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie mysteriously frees herself from her crystal shell. Eren confronts her after almost a decade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Called Me

_I don't own them_

* * *

Eren gazed at the winter and thought of how quiet it all seemed. The once vast green expanses were now white. Snow fell silently. He stood atop the wall and for the first time, felt as the people did. Everything was going the way it was. There were no sudden turns. There was no reason for him to be angry anymore.

She awoke two hours before he came to the wall. Mikasa told him the news an hour after he came back down. The guards found her sitting on the ground among tiny crystals with her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping. It was obvious that she gave herself up.

"What do you want me to say to you?" she said, arms wrapped around her knees atop the infirmary cot.

Her ring was gone and there was no need for them to gag her. He was here.

"You guys don't need me to say anything. There's peace now right? So why do you still want me to explain why I did it?"

She looked as young she did when she crystallized herself. Annie's small frame seemed tinier compared to his own. There was a haziness about her eyes, as though she was still trying to determine whether this was really him. Twenty-five years old and captain of the Survey Corps a version of him.

"Everything's changed," she said.

He said nothing.

Eren placed himself in front of Mikasa to obscure Annie's line of vision. The dark haired woman had her arms folded in a dark corner of the room with a small group from the Military Police. He knew what happened between the women that day and didn't want Mikasa to do anything… _yet_.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Am I asking you to spare my life?"

The tone of her voice was empty, hoarse and almost inaudible. She leaned her head against the wall. Her hair stopped at her shoulders, caressing her jaws. Like last time, she was unwilling to say anything. It was over.

"Is that all you have to say to me, Annie?"

"Eren…" Mikasa started.

"No! Look me in the eye and answer me!"

A blonde brow rose. She blinked.

"Are you telling me that after all this time you're still unwilling to cooperate with the law?!"

Again, nothing came forth.

He stood and knocked his chair over, sending it toppling until it crashed against the empty cot near Annie. She never flinched. He stormed over. Mikasa's hand barely grasped a hold of his collar.

He grabbed cotton and hauled the blonde until their noses touched. She smelled faintly of something metallic.

"Answer me! Tell me why you did this to us?! Why did you kill all our comrades, Annie?!"

"Eren!"

Mikasa pulled him back. The soldiers rushed in to help Annie back on her feet and on the cot. Flashes of Annie killing all those people took over.

"Mikasa Heicho-" A young man started.

"You can leave her now."

As the young soldiers left the room, Eren's shoulders were held firm by Mikasa. Annie watched him quietly, blue eyes unwavering under his heated gaze.

"Why did you have to come out?" he asked.

She tilted her head. The corner of her lips curved up. It was faint and almost bitter.

"Because you called me."

A sudden chill came in through the opened windows. He was aware of Annie's young form, frail in that white shift. The breeze gushed past him. It was cold. The memory of him crying in front of the crystal was clear. Her words were almost a punch in the face.

"Let's go, Eren."

Eren stood straight, and did as Mikasa commanded.

"What will happen to her?" he asked.

They were walking away from the underground prison of the courthouse. The entire courtyard was ridden with snow.

Mikasa looked at him through half lidded eyes. She stared at him the same way she did those years ago when he couldn't fight Annie. The accusation was there.  _You still think she never killed our comrades._

"There is no point in keeping her. We have all the information we need."


End file.
